legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Vorador's Mansion (chapter)
Walkthrough article |image=BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-014.png |caption=Vorador invites Kain to drink and indulge his gift. |game= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) }} Plot Walkthrough Notes *''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain'' is not formally divided into chapters in-game. The chapter names and definitions used at the Legacy of Kain Wiki originate from the supplementary Prima guide, Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain—Official Game Secrets. *The dialogue transcripts used in this article are adapted from Tenaya's original transcript of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain at Nosgothic Realm, and the pair of official Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics scripts hosted at The Lost Worlds as of 2012. As in the Nosgothic Realm transcript, some scene descriptions have had to be manually revised to reflect the finished product, but these edits are intended to be as slight as possible. Blood Omen: LoK - Dialogue at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) Gallery BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-001.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-002.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-003.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-004.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-005.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-006.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-007.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-008.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-009.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-010.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-011.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-012.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-013.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-014.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-015.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-016.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-017.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-018.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-019.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-020.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-021.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-022.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-023.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-024.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-025.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-026.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-027.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-028.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-029.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-030.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-031.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-032.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-033.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-034.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-035.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-036.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-037.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-038.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-039.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-040.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-041.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-042.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-043.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-044.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-045.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-046.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-047.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-048.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-049.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-050.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-051.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-052.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-053.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-054.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-055.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-056.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-057.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-058.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-059.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-060.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-061.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-062.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-063.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-064.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-065.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-066.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-067.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-068.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-069.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-070.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-071.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-072.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-073.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-074.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-075.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-076.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-077.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-078.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-079.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-080.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-081.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-082.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-083.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-084.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-085.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-086.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-087.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-088.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-089.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-090.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-091.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-092.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-093.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-094.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-095.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-096.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-097.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-098.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-099.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-100.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-101.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-102.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-103.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-104.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-105.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-106.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-107.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-108.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-109.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-110.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-111.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-112.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-113.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-114.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-115.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-116.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-117.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-118.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-119.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-120.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-121.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-122.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-123.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-124.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-125.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-126.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-127.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-128.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-129.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-130.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-131.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-132.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-133.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-134.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-135.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-136.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-137.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-138.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-139.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-140.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-141.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-142.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-143.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-144.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-145.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-146.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-147.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-148.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-149.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-150.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-151.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-152.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-153.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-154.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-155.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-156.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-157.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-158.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-159.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-160.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-161.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-162.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-163.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-164.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-165.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-166.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-167.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-168.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-169.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-170.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-171.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-172.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-173.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-174.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-175.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-176.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-177.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-178.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-179.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-180.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-181.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-182.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-183.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-184.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-185.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-186.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-187.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-188.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-189.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-190.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-191.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-192.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-193.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-194.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-195.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-196.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-197.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-198.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-199.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-200.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-201.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-202.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-203.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-204.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-205.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-206.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-207.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-208.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-209.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-210.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-211.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador BO1-DD-TheVampireVorador-212.png|Cinematic: The Vampire Vorador See also References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Blood Omen